Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing an object on a road surface, a guide rail type vehicle, and a method for removing the object on the road surface.
Description of Related Art
As a new transportation means other than a bus or a train, a track-based transportation system that travels on a road surface on a track by traveling wheels made up of rubber tires and the like is known. Such a track-based transportation system is generally referred to as a new transportation system, automated guideway transit (AGT) or the like.
The guide rail type vehicle adopted in such a track-based transportation system, for example, includes a current collecting unit that is provided on a side surface portion, and guide wheels that are provided side by side at the current collecting unit. Moreover, on the track on which the vehicle travels, an electric car line which comes into contact with the current collecting unit of the vehicle to supply power to the vehicle, and a guide rail which guides an advancing direction of the vehicle by the contact of the guide wheels of the vehicle are provided. The guide rail type vehicle travels on the road surface on the track, for example, in an unmanned manner, while being supplied with power by the electric car line, and while being guided by the guide rail.
Here, when snow, foreign matter and the like are present on the road surface on which the traveling wheels roll when the vehicle travels, traveling of the vehicle is impeded. Thus, for example, it is possible to remove the snow and the foreign matter while the vehicle travels, by utilizing a device for removing an object on a track disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-241312.
However, for example, when the snow accumulated on the road surface becomes compacted snow or the foreign matter firmly adheres onto the road surface, it is difficult to sufficiently remove the object on the road surface such as the compacted snow or foreign matter with the conventional removal device. Also, if an operating mechanism for wiping off the compacted snow and foreign matter is separately provided, the structure becomes complicated which causes an increase in cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for removing an object on a road surface, a guide rail type vehicle, and a method for removing an object on a road surface capable of removing the object on the road surface with a simple structure.